


are you staring at me 'cause we're having a contest

by Aegialia



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Pining, fsociety briefly mentioned, takes place at some point after ep. 3 and before the end of the season
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 04:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4815272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aegialia/pseuds/Aegialia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trenton has been taking little things from Darlene for awhile and the problem is she doesn't seem to mind</p>
            </blockquote>





	are you staring at me 'cause we're having a contest

**Author's Note:**

> This is very short and gay

It’s not just the scarf- Trenton’s been stealing little thing from Darlene for a while now. A chip from a bag she left sitting around, her chap stick in the fall, a few inches between them. When ever she’s caught, she always apologizes or runs away, but she doesn’t stop it. It’s a test: how much can she take before she won’t give her anything more? 

The problem is, of course, Darlene seems like she’d be happy to give her anything. Trenton wants to yell at her, don’t you need space? Don’t you want me to back off? That’s the way it should go: Trenton pokes and tests and wishes and Darlene pushes away. Instead, she crowds closer, spinning her around in excitement, tossing the scarf at her, making her noodles when Trenton’s been working for hours. 

It’s how friends are, she tries to remind herself. It doesn’t mean anything to her. It’s just what girls like her do sometimes. She doesn’t do anything like that for Romero or Mobley, but it still means nothing. The scarf is in her wardrobe and she will never, ever wear it to fsociety but sometimes she holds it to her face and breathes in the nicotine smell or rubs the hand that Darlene pulled her along by and wishes it meant something. 

It’s the two of them in the arcade, working late into the night. At least, Trenton is working. Darlene is watching her, feet propped up on a table nearby. She tries to ignore the attention and focus, but gives up. She stares back at Darlene, wondering what she’s thinking, wondering why she’s looking at her, wondering what it would be like to kiss her. She rolls her chair a little closer. Darlene puts her feet on the ground, bringing them a breathe apart. It’s a dare and Trenton moves the last inches forward, stealing a kiss. It’s quick enough she’s not sure if she went through with it, but when she pulls back and looks are her, Darlene is smiling. 

“You should have just asked,” she says before kissing her back.

**Author's Note:**

> Song comes from a Mates of State song.  
> I'm on tumblr @aegialia.


End file.
